


Falling In Love Again

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Break Up, Falling In Love, Healing, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Tony went through a rough break-up he's falling in love again and this time it's with Loki but can Tony let himself go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are, my 4th Ironfrost I didn't see it coming. This idea came to me while I was humming Falling In Love Again by Eagle Eye Cherry and I saw Tony and Loki in my mind and so here we are. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

A year, that's how long Tony has been trying to get over the rough break up he had, his name was Alex.

Tony met him at a fund-raiser they seemed to hit it off, only as time went by he began to show signs he couldn't stand being around him.

He couldn't accept Tony for who he was, so one dinner later and it was over. Tony wasn't surprised though, it still hurt like a ton of bricks but he wasn't surprised.

When Thor brought Loki to a party Tony threw, he had to admit Loki was handsome. His green eyes were stunning and that smile he wore brilliant.

When he started having random thoughts about him, he brushed them aside. It was so much easier for Tony to fall out of love, he never seemed to truly catch a break.

Now the thoughts about Loki, were becoming more frequent. Could it be he was falling in love again? No, he refused to go there.

Loki on other hand, took a while as well but he admitted to himself he wanted to be with Tony if only he opened his heart to him. Now Tony was in the avenger tower, he was talking to Thor when Jarvis said he had a visitor.

"Who would that be?" Tony asked. "That would be me" Loki said as he entered the room and was greeted by Thor. "Brother how good to see you" Thor said. Loki hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Good to you see you too brother" Loki said smiling. "I shall leave you two alone" Thor said leaving the room. "May we talk in private?" Loki asked.

"You're not going to try and take over the tower are you? Or throw me out the window?" Tony asked. "Promise, I come in peace" Loki said. Tony looked at him a bit suspiciously but had him follow him up to Stark Towers.

They entered Tony's apartment and Tony went to the bar. "May I offer you something to drink?"  Tony asked. "I'm alright thank you" Loki said sitting at the bar. "So to what do I owe this visit?" Tony asked. "Anthony, I think you know" Loki said and Tony shook his head no.

"Anthony, I'm not one to show my feelings but you have compelled me too…I….I'm in love with you" Loki stated. Tony almost dropped his glass. "Loki, look I…I've been through a very bad break up I don't want to go through this again" Tony said ganging his composer.

"Anthony, I'm aware of this I am also aware that you and I we have not been happy in a long time and it is time that we did something about it" Loki said taking Tony's hand.

 "Loki, if you want the truth then yes, I do feel the same about you, but…it's mmmm" Tony tried saying but Loki cut him off with a deep kiss.

Tony let himself surrender to the touch of Loki's lips on his, oh it felt so good to be kissed again to be wanted. "Loki…." Tony whispered when they broke for air.

"Anthony, take a chance on me, I can promise you we will have our downs and we will have our ups. Sometimes the downs may outnumber the ups.

 Through all of it no matter what know that I do love you even if I'm mad at you and even if I hurt you I do not meant it, for you are dear to me all I ask is that you risk your heart as I am risking mine" Loki said softly.

Tony wiped a tear, Loki really wanted him to take a chance. He took a deep breath and kissed Loki's hand. "Okay, I'll take a chance, only because I'm sick and tired of being alone and….mostly because I love you too" Tony said as they kissed again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
